


Supergirl of Asgard - extra scenes

by SiryaEbonyBlack



Series: Supergirl of Asgard [5]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Missing Scene, requested scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiryaEbonyBlack/pseuds/SiryaEbonyBlack
Summary: These are going to be scenes from Supergirl of Asgard Series that I write either by request or for clarity for myself and am willing to post for you. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Scene requested by power214063 in a review.

 

Happens at the end of “Thor Chapter 5”

Agent Martin was low man on the totem pole in the unit guarding the crest stamped into New Mexico desert. His commanding officer was a by the book idiot named Lt. Kenner. The other eleven people there were either scientists taking soils samples and pictures trying the figure out how a light swirling flashy tornado had stamped the Crest into the ground.  
The second Supergirl had left the scientists had rushed back in the see firsthand that yes the crest was stamped a little deeper into the desert floor. They were so set on getting fresh samples that they demanded the crest be recovered. So despite his warnings that everything would be destroyed when she came back the scientific idiots had put up a huge fuss and Lt Kenner had demanded they reset the tents and equipment.  
I was nearing midnight when the sky lit up like a nightmare. The wind and light show tornado was about to set down when it quickly withdrew.  
"Supergirl is ready to come back." Martin told his buddy Plummer. "We best start moving everything before she decides to not wait any longer."  
"Yeah, she gave us ten minutes last time." Plummer agreed as he too stood and walked over to remove the tents.  
Inside the scientists were all staring in awe at the readings on the machines on the table. "Dr. Foster might be a crackpot but she is great at making equipment." One of them was saying.  
"Same readings as before," Another responded.  
"And the same readings you'll get in about five minutes when Supergirl send the tornado of light and doom to return." Martin told them.  
Plummer crossed his arms. "We told you not to move everything back and now you have less than four minutes to remove it all before Supergirl's return vaporizes everything."  
The scientists looked at each other with concern. "Three minutes and fifty-three seconds." Plummer said after looking at his watch once more.  
That got the scientists to move, they began to scramble to save as much as possible. Plummer and Martin had just grabbed the tent poles to lift the whole thing and move it over by the SUVs when Lt. Kenner finally showed up.   
"Why are you moving everything?" He barked. "Who gave the order to move anything?"  
"Orders from Coulson," Plummer responded with military precision, "Give clearance for Supergirl. She just gave us a warning she is coming through."  
"She sent a message?" Kenner asked in surprise. "Why was it not brought to me?"  
Plummer and Martin actually blinked in surprise. "Did you miss the giant tornado that nearly touched down?" Martin asked before he could shut his mouth.  
Kenner gave him a dirty look. "No I didn't. That doesn't mean it was Supergirl."  
The night sky lit up once more as the scientists had just finished clearing the site. The wind and the light distracted the Lt enough for Martin to wind his finger at his head to indicate the Lt was crazy to Plummer who nodded his agreement.  
This time the tornado touch down and the image of the superiorly armored Supergirl stepped out of the light as it died back down.  
She looked over at the three agents and gave them a quick nod before she took off straight up and out towards the west. Lt. Kenner didn't say anything before he stormed off back towards his trailer.  
"I guess we were right." Martin muttered as he lifted his side of the ten again to place it once more over the crest stamped into the ground. Once more the site was a darker color than before, but the perfect lines suggested that the site was a fixed point.  
"You realized that means we are going to be stationed here for the rest of our lives right?" He whispered to Plummer, pointing to the crest as they finished repositioning the tent.  
Plummer groaned. "I hate the desert."


	2. SoA - Peter at Stark Expo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker was at Stark Expo 2010

Stark Expo (Set during Part one during Kara’s trip to Asgard to visit Loki)

 

The evil Ironman suit looked down at the little boy in his Iron Man T-shirt, toy mask and gauntlet.

Peter Parker was attending the Stark Expo with his Uncle Ben. His parents were both too busy working to take him again this year. Ben had offered since he too had been interested in seeing the technology. Peter’s father, Richard and his wife Mary were flying to Switzerland this weekend to bring documents from Richard’s company to their partners overseas.

Peter was often left with Ben and May Parker. Richard and his wife often made out-of-town trips for sometimes a month at a time. They were gone so often that Ben and May were actually Peter’s official guardians and Richard and Mary had to live close to them so Peter could still attend school when he lived with them.

This weekend hadn’t seemed any different. Richard and Mary had dropped Peter off at Ben’s that afternoon before the left for the airport. It had been cutting it close. Ben and Peter had to leave immediately afterwards in order to get to the subway to get them to the Stark Expo so they would have time to look around a bit before the floor show.

Peter was a huge fan of Ironman’s even before Supergirl had arrived. Now he loved the team-up just as much. One never knew when Supergirl was going to pop in. Ben wanted to make sure if she did show that Peter would have a chance to see her.

They had gotten there early enough that they had eaten from the Food Trucks outside before heading in to see the many displays of the different tech and Ironman memorabilia tables. There was even a booth selling Supergirl merchandise with a sign saying all proceeds went to the many different Children’s Hospitals in New York. 

He’d gotten Peter the mask and gauntlet because his old one didn’t have any of the LED lighting that made these Gauntlets and mask so special. Peter had been so grateful he hadn’t taken either off for anything except sipping his juice box.

With Richard always leaving Peter behind for work, he’d always thrown money at Ben to spoil Peter with. May and Ben had talked about it when the money had been excessive and had started a college savings account for Peter. If they had honestly spent all the money Richard had thrown at them over the years on Peter he’d be the most spoiled nine year old on the planet. To date the account had over seven thousand dollars, and considering that amount was only what they ‘didn’t’ spend on Peter that they were given said a lot about the amounts Richard and Mary gave them in ‘guilt’ money to care for Peter.

When the robots had started shooting Ben had been separated by the crowd from Peter. They had arranged a meeting spot if they got separated for any reason and Peter had made a beeline for the front of the auditorium by the bottom of the steps. That’s where the Grey Ironman Knock-off had found him.

Peter looked up at the evil looking Iron man and lifted his new gauntlet and hit the firing trigger, making the lights turn on and flash at the imposing suit of armor. Unknown to Peter the real Iron Man Tony Stark was standing behind him and had lifted his gauntlet and fired at the Hammer Suit at the same moment.  The blast came over his shoulder and struck the Evil Suit back and blasted a part out of the neck, making the suit fall to the ground.

Peter took a moment to look at his own hand before Tony’s voice behind him got his attention. “Great shot kid. I’ll see you around.”

Peter turned in time to see Iron Man lift-off and fly away after more of the Evil Hammer Suits flying around in the air.

“PETER!”

Peter quickly turned back around and saw his Uncle Ben running towards him. Peter quickly gathered himself and ran for his uncle. “UNCLE BEN! Iron man was here! He talked to me!”

“Later Peter.” Ben yelled as he grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him back towards the exit gates. The security guards there were directing people to get into the streets beyond the Expo and out into the Subways and other transportation hubs nearby to evacuate the area.

When the Expo exploded only fifteen minutes later, Ben knew that they had been too close. The square where Peter had stood was awash with explosions. It was later confirmed when Ben watched news coverage that the whole building had been targeted and Stark had saved the life of Pepper Potts not fifteen feet from where Peter had been waiting for him.  All in all it had been too close for Ben.

It was two days after the Expo that they were informed by the State Department that Richard and Mary Parker had died in a plane crash on the way to Switzerland. It took weeks before they were sent the ashes and they could have the funeral. Peter had ended up missing three weeks of school before Ban had put his foot down and ordered him to return so he could do his end-of-year exams.

 


	3. What's in a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper asks Kara to explain the name Kara Zor-El, it leads to the question, can she have children with a human.  
> Set Nov 2009, before she meets Tony Stark
> 
> This came up because someone didn't understand the naming customs of Krypton very well at CBS during Supergirl Season 1

SoA –Extra scene

 

**What’s in a name?**

October 14th 2009

Pepper sat across for Kara after the waiter had left their private booth and looked at her with a curious expression. “Do you mind if I ask you about something personal that has me confused?” She asked very quietly.

The two had met a few times over the past few weeks for dinner, or lunch as Kara studied for the MIT exams. She’d just finished writing the last of the Bachelor level exams and was now studying for the Master’s level.

Kara wasn’t concerned by any question Pepper might ask her. She had been very friendly and didn’t push Kara when she explained she wasn’t allowed to speak of certain matters in her past. “No, feel free to ask.”

“Can you explain your names?” Pepper asked her. “Not the Norwegian one.” She quickly added. She knew that topic was off the table, and to be honest she really didn’t want to know since she was still wary of Fury and SHIELD as a whole.

Kara smiled and nodded happily. “No problem.” She sat back and looked around discreetly before she pulled a small notebook and pen ‘out of her purse’. She was actually pulling it out of her storage space but hid the action with the bag.

She had written a few names down and handed the notebook to Pepper. It had strange symbols and next to it a weird mix of English letters and then English look words beside them.

“The first name on the list is my father, Zor –El.” She explained. “We use a patriarchal system for naming, much like the Norse system of Odinson, Odindötter. A daughter takes her father’s name as her last name. In my case that’s Kara Zor-El.”

Pepper was fascinated. “I see.”

Kara nodded. “The next name is my mother’s maiden name, Alura In-Ez.”

“So her father’s name was In, from the Family of Ez?” Pepper asked, the naming system seemed rather simple, if a little strange.

Kara nodded. “Yes.” She pointed to the next name. “That is my mother’s twin. She only goes by General Astra. She is married and has the choice of being known as either just Astra or Astra In-Ez. Usually woman who have gained title or rank on their own merit drop their father’s name in non-formal situations regardless of if they are married of not.”

Pepper nodded. The naming system was a little more complexed than she had thought. “So women’s names were based on marital status or merit?”

Kara smiled, “It’s a bit more complicated than that. Without last names, a woman must be of high enough status outside the family compound if they wish to go without their father’s name. Most married woman who work from a Family Compound or stay at home to raise the children drop their father’s names. That’s why the dropping of the last name is based on merit. As a General my aunt could drop her father’s name. My mother as a chief Justice could also do the same, except there was also another High Justice whom was named Alura. To differentiate between the two, my mother took her married name, and added it to her first name. So my mother went by Alura Zor-El. The other justice went by Alura –Deu-We, her maiden name, as she was not married.”

Pepper’s eyes widened. “So why did they both not keep their father’s names?”

Kara bit her lip. “This is where it gets complicated.” She explained. “The House of El was like the founding fathers of Krypton. Not royalty, but about as close as Krypton had to one. As such its name was more prominent than the House of Ze. Part of the naming system is so we can trace our heritage back to the founding of Krypton, though looking further back to when we came from the Stars is forbidden.”

Pepper’s eyebrows rose higher. “Came from the Stars? Was Krypton not where your species originated from?”

Kara shook her head. “To be honest with some of the things I have learned about myself since coming here, I am beginning to think Kryptonians aren’t even one species of alien life. I think we are mix of humanoid aliens that are able to cross-bred.”

Pepper eyes widened further. “Are you compatible with humans?” She quickly blushed and covered her mouth. “Oh my god, sorry that was so inappropriate to ask.”

Kara just shrugged and waved her embarrassment off. “I don’t mind answering. The answer is yes, and no. My DNA can be altered just slightly so I can carry a half-human child, but as I am right now, no.” She admitted. “I am slightly too alien to be compatible. If I made my DNA just a little more human, say maybe 0.05% then I would be human enough for DNA replication.”

Pepper looked bewildered. “Sorry I was a business major, not a biology student. Is .05% a lot?”

Kara nodded as she chuckled. “I always get a kick out of explaining this.” Pepper looked intruded as Kara took the notebook back. “So everything on the planet needs to live in the same environment, so there is some overlap in DNA for all living and non-living things on Midgard. For example; humans and frogs have a 90% match in their DNA.”

Pepper laughed and sat back smile. “You have got to be kidding!”

Kara shocked her head with amusement. “Not at all, Human and bananas share 50%. And Chimpanzees share about 96%. So yes, .05% is a lot when talking species integration.”

Pepper looked at her curiously. How close do the DNAs need to be to match up enough for conception? I mean horses and donkeys can breed to make mules right?”

Kara nodded. “Yes, but the children are always sterile.”

Pepper looked concerned. “If you had a child with a human would it be sterile?”

Kara shrugged. “It would depend on how much I changed my DNA to match the human.”

Pepper bit her lip, not sure if she should ask her next question. She decided to just ask. “Could you make the human match your DNA?”

Kara sat back in her chair to consider the question. “Theoretically, yes.” She admitted after several minutes. “It could be done, but I wouldn’t want to try it for several reasons.”

Like what?” She asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. While having Kara’s abilities would be amazing, Pepper didn’t want to be a superhero. Her life was complicated enough as it was.

Kara sighed. “Well first off, there is the issue of even Kryptonians not always being compatible with each other.”

Pepper had a moment of insight. “That’s why you think Kryptonians are a mix of species isn’t it?”

Kara nodded slowly. As much as Kara hated it, the subject always made her uneasy since it had been such a taboo subject as a child. “In part yes,” she admitted slowly. “There is also the fact I only have myself to actually test any sequencing with and that would mean not just making the human my race, but also a very close family member, genetically speaking. It’s not like I have any samples of non-family Kryptonians.”

Pepper now fully understood what Kara meant. “And even if you got them close, you wouldn’t know if you had matched up enough to make the human Kryptonian or not.”

Kara nodded again. “There is one thing I would have to remove from my DNA structure to make myself compatible with humans. There is an atom within my double-helix structure. It’s unique to Kryptonians.” She paused as she considered whether to tell Pepper the rest. She decided not to. It was too personal.

In truth the atom was believed by her people to be the soul of their Race, given to them by Rao. The mind and soul were merged within that atom. It was part of the reason why transplants on Krypton was so rare and instead each person had a sample of tissue taken yearly and stored at the medical facilities. That way if a new organ or even a blood transfusion was needed, a replacement could be made from the tissue sample so as it not contaminate the person with the soul of another.

Another thing Kara had learned was that her powers were also stored within those atoms. It was those atoms that controlled the cellular structures that collected and harnessed the solar energy she used. That was something she had no intention of ever letting anyone know. If people knew about that they could try and harvest that atom and install it into a human. It was easy to imagine someone like Fury doing it, even more so someone like the Red Skull character that had terrorized Europe during World War II.

Frigga knew this, as did the Head Healer of Asgard, Eir. Asgardians had an atom within their DNA that was somewhat similar. It was where their affinity for the aspects was stored. No one really understood it. And with a population sample of only one, nothing could be a statistical certainly anyway.

Kara shivered at the thought of having to share her body and mind with another. “Even worse I could mess it up and create a new race like the Daxamites.” Her face darkened as she thought of the wretched race of beings that had lived on the sister planet of Krypton. “This universe is better off having never had any of those beings in it.”

The way Kara spoke of Daxamites made Pepper uneasy, but she dropped the topic. “So how long do you think you’ll need before you are ready to take your Master’s exams?”


	4. Rising Tide Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime it's a small world, aka Creating Kara Aurora Stark

**SoA – extra scene - Rising Tide Begins.**

Pepper Potts was a lot of things. Resourceful was one of her best. As part of her life before Tony Stark she had had several acquaintances that she had rubbed shoulders with that made it easy to find people who could help when things got sticky in her new life. People Happy and Tony just didn’t know, and it was best if it stayed that way.

One of those people she had rubbed shoulders with was Miles Lydon. Miles was making a name for himself these days in the hacking circles, when they were teens he’d been a loner with useful skills online. These hacking skills were what Pepper needed badly. Kara’s new identity would need to be so deep that it couldn’t be discovered by SHIELD, and she knew they would look.

It had taken a burner phone, an old phone number and a contact number that couldn’t be traced back to her before she could even leave a private message for him to find on an old message board. One she hoped he still monitored.

It read: **Hey ML, I was hoping your still in the IP and internet business and I was hoping you could setup a full network for me. I want all the bells and whistles. I’ll pay premium if we can setup things quickly. Please call me, Red P**. She’d added her number at the end.

It took him less than a day to call. She was in her apartment when the burner phone rang. She turned a scrambler she’d attached to the phone on before picking up the call.

“Hello?” She answered, knowing it would be him. No one else could have gotten this number from the message without Miles telling them about that old message board. As it wasn’t trendy anymore she was sure only he would still remember he had the account there.

“How did you know I would check that board?” He snapped into the phone.

Pepper allowed a small smile to curve on her lips. “The board sends out an e-mail telling you that you have a pm.” She reminded him. “It also is something that only someone who knew us that long ago would know was yours.” There was no way anyone he associated with now would believe he had been a fan of furry cartoons back then. Pepper had liked one comic a friend had introduced her to, and she had joined the board to hear when the comic had been posted new content since it had an erratic posting schedule. “I took a chance you still monitored all your old accounts.”

Miles snorted. “Burner?” He asked quickly.

Pepper lost all forms of amusement. “Yes and a scrambler.” She tells him. She was taking no chances with this call. Kara’s life depended on this staying quiet.

Miles on his side was impressed. Pepper was taking giant steps to make him feel secure talking to her. “How large a network?”

“No one should be able to break her cover.” Pepper told him seriously. “I mean serious infiltration. Not just electronic, in a few places it needs paper backup. Very bare, but a paper trail will be needed.”

Miles whistled slowly. Well damn. This was bigger than he was used to. “You’ll need more than me for this.”

Pepper closed her eyes and took a slow breathe. “Who, where, and when, are up to you. You hire the others to do your ‘dirty work’.  I am hiring you to do the job, one hundred thousand to start. Cash drop.”

Miles’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline. That’s more money than he has ever seen at once. For jobs like this he’d do what the CIA did, drop the info into databases and time stamp them from older dates. He’d even been known to make sure the fonts were dated correctly. There was nothing like using a font on a document that was developed years later to red flag forgeries in crystal-clear Technicolor, to cyber law enforcement officers trained to find them. “You have a deal.”

“No one is to know who she is.” Pepper snapped quietly. “Anyone who works for you is not to see any pictures of the actual girl. "Only you.”

Miles sucked in a gasp of air. “Who is she running from?”

“Director Nicolas Fury of SHIELD for one.” Pepper whispers quietly.

Miles whistled slowly again. “I’m not good enough to hack SHIELD.” He admitted quietly, mentally seeing all that money disappearing. No one in the underground had managed to hack SHIELD, yet. Many had tried. All had crashed and burned, and were now rotting in secret prisons. Only Tony Stark was likely to have done so but he was also Tony Stark and could get away with shit like that.

“You won’t need to. The girl is just turned sixteen. She needs a background, and SHIELD hasn’t looked into her yet. She is still off the grid, so she isn’t on SHIELD’s radar yet.” She lied. That was all he needed to know. There were no pictures of Kara in her black haired persona as far as anyone knew, beyond Kara’s persona pictures. There were likely ones with Kara in the background of other people’s vacation photos but that was all. Right now the only pictures of Kara that would get SHIELD’s attention would be of her in her real persona, one that Miles would never know about. If the person making her identity couldn’t connect Supergirl to Kara Stark, then no one would.

“What’s her name?” Miles finally asks. A fifteen year old girl would only require him to hire someone to create and place paper copies of; a basic medical and school file, a birth certificate, and SSN number for paper records. Most of that would be easy. The hard part would be school records. Everything else he could do electronically or with a phone call. This would be easier than he thought. Most sixteen year olds hadn’t tried to get a photo identity, so he wouldn’t need to change information on a real identity.

“Kara Aurora Stark, she was born July 1st, 1994.” Pepper told him carefully. “She was homeschooled; no school records required other than state papers saying she has finished high school, last June. All A’s please.”

Miles eyebrows rose. “Is she a criminal? Do I need to erase a past?”

“No.” Pepper tells him quickly. “As far as we are aware no authorities are aware she exists.”

Miles was confused. “Why the secrecy, and huge paycheck? She’s not anyone important Red P.”

Pepper bit her lip and closed her eyes. She hadn’t been called by her old nickname in years. “She’s important to me, and I want her to be free to do anything she chooses. I don’t want her limited because she was kept off the grid by dumbasses, whom feared the government and got themselves put on a damn list, then disappeared into the wilds never to come out.”

Miles knew Pepper wasn’t telling him everything. “So no background issues; you want me to establish citizenship, history and real documents? As if she had been living on grid with different parents?”

“Can you do it?” She asks him nearly breathlessly.

“It will take a month to get the non-electronic files made, aged and in place at least. The fake documents made will be easy, when it comes time there will be electronic records there so she can just renew.” He told her. “I can get her a learner’s permit, but in what state?”

“Let’s leave that.” Pepper tells him quietly. “I’d rather she get that legally. Let’s make it with off-grid parents, with no criminal reasons for it. Make them hippies or something.”

“Why’s that?” He asked quietly.

“Her parents need to be intellectuals who when off the grid, say twenty years ago, both had money. Cash in the mattress kind of people. I want the authorities to not question when she shows up with a lot of OLD cash at a bank.” She instructed. “She doesn’t know too much pop=culture, it’s easier to explain her true lack of knowledge this way.”

“Do you need me to get that cash too?” He asked slightly sarcastically. This little wrinkle would actually be easy to fake.

Pepper smiled grimly. “No, that is one of the few things I can do easily.” In fact she had an accountant that was ready to create the bank account so no one was going to have to deal with the actual cash except the accountant when he exchanged it with the mint. SI had a small pile of it from all the cash deals they had used to do under Stane. Pepper had never had a reason to exchange it before. Now this was a perfect chance and the accountant actually though he was doing this on the up and up. He was just helping a young girl who had rediscovered life out of the mountains Northern California. Plus it would make it easier to exchange some of her gold bullion to Tony’s personal gold reserve and exchange it for cash without upsetting the world wide gold market. Tony’s accountant could sell the gold out little bits each quarter. When the ‘loan’ was payed out, Tony’s wealth would be increased by the price of gold, and no one would be the wiser as to where the extra gold came from.

Miles sighed. “I’ll send the papers to you from SI in LA internal mail system.”

“How do I get you the money?” Pepper asked him.

Miles knew she wouldn’t screw him. “I have a van and I will be parked outside SI in the alley tomorrow. I’ll call this number when I have the paper trail done. I want my fee upfront so I can hire people. I want their cost reimbursed after.”

“Agreed, but I’m not paying an exorbitant amount for them, so I suggest you don’t tell them who you are working for.” She warned him.

“I’m not stupid. Rising Tide will get this done.” He promised quietly.

“One hundred thousand will be delivered to your van. What is the license plate number?”

Miles read it off and then hung up. He had a lot of work to do. Hacking the Kremlin for a lark will have to wait an extra month or so. With a hundred thousand dollars he could build the mobile command center he wanted, and get top-of-the-line computers. He smiled as he began to get to work looking for the right people to be the new parents of one Kara Stark. Hell, for this much money he might just build her a new set of parents too!

 


End file.
